Unusual Love
by GoodEveningWorld
Summary: This is my first romance related fic. Don't tell me how dumb the couple is, the idea just came to me in a flash and i wrote it out. - JetAmy- ! DONE
1. Chapter 1

I seriously don't know what I was thinking, when I came up with this- Something along the lines of, I dunno, Sonic crack couples.

I have never see works on this couple, so I decided- Why not?

And if u were wondering- NO! I AM A TOTAL SONAMY SUPPORTER! I may admire this relation, but I don't support it!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team.

Set up: In the futuristic lands of the" Sonic Riders" events (relating to both sonic riders and its sequel Zero gravity)

This is a total cracked story, with weird content.

**Holiday plans**

It was a silent Sunday night, a holiday for most people in the Future city. All of us are pretty much aware of what happens on holiday nights. Friends meet up or people going out to enjoy with families and of course little girly girls goin' to malls for shopping sprees with no care in the world.

Meanwhile, in the night sky flew the Babylon ship, above the sparkling city. In the ship reside Jet and his team, unfortunately they didn't seem to be having any holiday fun (Cuz Jet wouldn't let them), rather they were quiet busy, thinking of plans to upgrade their gears better than Tails (Wave), Overthrowing Sonic and robbing jewels (Jet), And of course, being loyal and obedient to Jet, so that they may get tacos tonight (Storm).

"Waaaaayve" Jet whined as he put his head on the table.

"What, now?" An annoyed Wave asked. "I can't THINK! How can Sonic be better than me, in everything-racing, gaining Babylonian charms, eating contests, gear upgrading, power, running, beating bad guys, WHY!???. "U think of something, I am tired" Jet said in a low tone, hiding a tone of somewhat loss or defeat, but of course he was too proud to actually express it.

"Jet, already u have me doing this upgrading, and Storm finding large banks on the map, now u want us to THINK for u too! U seriously need to do some things for yourself, not just keep relying on us cuz yur the leader" Wave explained. "WAVE SHUT UP!! And upgrade that gear! Upgrade it like U've never upgraded anything before! Storm locate banks like U've never located anything before!" Jet tried to sound enthusiastic, but then lowered his gaze and turned around "Oh fine, I'll do the thinking"

(Obnoxious 14 year old leader! Early teens are so stubborn and want their way 24/7, I was a lot mature when I was his age) Wave thought to herself when Storm nudged her and said "Wave, look" while pointing at Jet. "I really think, that even though he has been really bossy lately, he wants something… _Very desperately, _some thing even we can't get for him". Wave suddenly lowered her head "Sonic's defeat, u are right, he would do practically anything for that, but unfortunately for him…Sonic is too much" Wave realizes, Storm slowly utters "Boss….Boss…tacos?"

"ALRIGHT TEAM!!" Jet yells, turning to his team with a new look of enthusiasm "Stop what u are doing, this minute!" Jet ordered. "Sit down and relax! Come on come on, sit on this here rug with me!" Jet says as he sits on the rug. Storm and Wave stare in utter bewilderment thinking that Jet might have finally lost it. But as loyal teammates they came and sat on the rug with him.

"We are all going to think as a team! We are going to plan together about what may be Sonic's weakness or what could be the factors leading to his defeat at my hands" Jet explained, this was indeed his desperately taken measure, he normally only wants things done in split seconds, but here he wanted the whole team to actually think along with him. He was trying to be as patient as possible for him. Wave and Storm looked at him, in a little worry but began to think as he did.

In about 5 minutes, Jet said "Okay! We have done our thinking! Now lets, discuss, what we have reached!, STORM!".

"okay lemme see now, we could buy some _tacos_ and show them to Sonic, then at that point we will not share with the poor hungry hedgehog, ultimately he will become jealous of our _tacos_, and challenge us, since he was too hungry and weak, he will not be able to fight properly for the _tacos_ and will lose! Boss is the winner and _tacos_ for Babylon rogues!!"Storm explained, trying to hint that he wanted tacos

"….. (patience)…WAVE!!".

"Well for starters the fact that, we started working as a team is a good sign because Sonic's all about teamwork with his friends. I have a few ideas that we can go with:

Steal delicate info about how Tails upgrades their gears, so that we may devise something better.

We could also set up a trap to capture them, while robbing a bank. Then _make_ them challenge u at any cost.

Kidnap his weaker friends like Tails or Amy and use them as bait.

Use something precious that we'll have and Sonic won't."

Jet was lost in his mind thinking to himself, but then said in a evil tone "I would go with, the last 1! Now let me think…". "What do I have, that Sonic doesn't…"

"Tacos…." Storm muttered hopefully.

"Wealth and money…no.." Wave

"Speed and power… No, No, we both have that due to continuous training" Jet

"Air-gears modified with speed, power and flight…no…" Wave

"Key to Babylon garden…Na…" Jet.

"No Fan girls…" Storm said in an ignorant way.

"FAN GIRLS!! THAT'S IT!! I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!!" Jet yelled like a hyper-active fool. "One thing that has kept us at odds this whole time! Sonic's impressive heroism and gear moves. What I need is fan girls!".

"J-jet! That has nothing to do with beating Sonic!" Wave reminded him. "No Wave, it does, are u not aware of the importance of women in our lives?" Jet answered. "I am, I am, it's just that, this is a totally different topic!"

"No Wave, he is right" Storm agreed, "When a woman likes u or enjoys Yur Company, u are ultimately given relief and joy, u know, that some one is here for u when u are in need, therefore in the end, u are given amazing encouragement! Something that will keep u coming back, until the day u win! It's the way she cheers for u and…..COOKS TACOS FOR….."

Jet clearly cuts him off "I NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Yells and goes about dancing at what he concluded. "WAVE!! PLEASE BE MY WOMAN!! I ASSURE U A GREAT….."

*DONG* Wave hits Jet to shut him up. "My dear, stupid leader, Sonic already has a somewhat weird relation which could be called…a girlfriend!" Wave ignorantly reminded him. "WHOOOOOOOOO???" Jet asked, sounding like a ghost.

"Well, not exactly girlfriend…an obsessive little fan who keeps following him, who's stuck to him like a leech and will never let go, Sonic doesn't derive much enjoyment from this relation…I guess here u can say, _he doesn't know the importance of a woman._" Wave explained. "WHAT?!! Are u referring to the pink scary girl, who's always with him" Storm said in shock "but he always rescues her".

"Why…why…is there no answer, to his defeat?" Jet whispered with fierce anger. "THAT'S IT!!!!!!, we'll see if this stupid relation can keep up with _my speed_" Jet said and laughed sinisterly "Muhhaaahaaahaahaaaaha".

With that, a diabolical plan was concluded between the Babylon rogues. Jet the hawk, the best thief and air-gear racer, may seem as though he has become mad or something, but it is his goal or his desire that makes him act this desperately. Following the past events, we know how he and his team kept losing to Tails, Knuckles and of course, Sonic. A stubborn, young teenager like Jet is not the type to accept defeat, especially not to a rival whom he is so close to being a match for.

But why Amy Rose? She had nothing to do with it. Even if she did go up against Wave the swallow, she was beaten with ease, because she was a weakling against the Babylon rogues when it came to Air-gear racing. Seeing the current situation, that Jet realizes Sonic possesses something like a girlfriend, they set out with a plan to deal with this.

Jet and his team ran out into Botanical garden late at night, when people normally don't come. Wave still mumbled about the stupidity of Jet's and Storm's plans. "Why would a little girl be out in a garden this late at night, oh great leader who knows all?" Wave asked sarcastically. "DO U THINK I AM MAD???!!" Jet yelled at Wave.

(Yes) Wave thought.

"Anyways, boss asked me to try and locate her, using this Babylonian locater stone that can locate gravity rings, apparently, she was in no mall in future city. The stone lead us to where we stand right now" Storm explained. The stone began to shine with even more power.

"I'll deal with her myself! U 2 take yur positions and be prepared for the attack! Forget the importance of women! Now I'm just gonna kidnap this weakling of a racer and MAKE Sonic come for her. If he does care for her, he'll try to fight me! But this time I WON'T LOSE!! After I win, I think I'll keep the girl as my prize!" Jet then walked further while holding his newly upgraded gear, in case she tried to put up a fight. Storm and Wave took their positions and covered him.

Jet walked as fast as he could, breathing deeply and trying to go the right way, it was too dark that even he couldn't get reckless. He wandered about blindly for a while until some light shone in his way and he heard noises. Following the narrow light, when he reached his target, he immediately his behind a near bush. Excitement surged through him, as he was about to come face to face with her again. (What a day! but this kid is mine now, and I'll see to it that yur hero doesn't miss u after I….) jet stopped thinking, as he froze. His jaw dropped at the horror of what he witnessed, it was indeed a terrifying scene, frightening. So frightening, that it made him shiver on the inside.

He wanted to stop looking, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him, and what he saw was………

Find out on the next chapter: _The real Amy Rose_

AND DO NOT MISS! BECAUSE THAT IS THE BEST PART!! The main idea is covered in the second chapter and I will not rest, until I post that! It will be done by tonight or tomorrow!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! How'll I know if u enjoyed or not????? Okay, thank u for being patient! Love ya! And stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know I left it at the best part.

Alright chapter 2 is on!

**The real Amy Rose:**

Some one like him, a headstrong and careless hawk shivered at the mind-haunting scene. Wave called to him again and again on his communicator, but it was hopeless, he wouldn't answer.

Sonic's so-called girlfriend had gone berserk (for real). The sweet girly sports tank top she wore was stained in blood. Blood that was too dark to blend with its cute reddish pink. Her clothes were filled with bruises, marks and tears. Her face that normally glowed with Rose essence and beauty was tarnished with bruises on her quills and little wounds from near her eye and mouth. She lay on the ground, breathing very deeply.

Jet bought himself to look again, and didn't dare to move, good option for him to stay there and spy for a while.

"That's enough rest…. come on girl…get up, there's still much to do…." Amy spoke weakly to herself as she tried to stand up. Avoiding the injuries on her legs and managing to lift her arms and legs that had heavy weights on them. She positioned herself on her gear- _The pink rose_, which was pink no more.

"Here goes!" The traces of innocent enthusiasm in her voice were still present. "10 more air flips!" She started to flip in the air.

Jet somewhat understood that she was training to get better, but why like this? He would normally train Once a day for 3 hours at best and be done with it, she on the other hand looks as though she has been at it for 3 days straight. He stared in wonder if she'll be able to.

"5, 6, 7….AHHHH!, 8! No, no UNGH" She moaned as she flipped. She had filled her gear with the best air and had a tank load of it next to a lantern near her was available, but this was not the problem, it was her pain. "2 more! 2 more! 9! And…AGH!!" She lost balance and fell to the ground on her stomach.

"OOF!"

Jet blinked at the minute she fell, he was frightened that she'll kill herself. (But wait! Why do I care about Sonic's little toy!) Jet thought, (Could it be that…that Sonic trains like this too?). He kept wondering about his attack, but his heart won't let him, he was still frozen.

"Oh, Sonic, please accept this! I am a good fighter….I ugh! Not useless!, GET UP!!" She yelled at herself, "12 CONTINUOUS GRINDS ON THOSE TREE VINES!". She got up on her board and went for the trees "Uh, Ah, urgh"

(Don't do it, don't do it, WAIT WHY THE HECK?!) "Wait a minute, what did she say, Sonic?" Jet whispered. "Sonic…yeah" He realized and started thinking (for the first time?)

"_Sonic congratulations! I'll be here cheering u on!" the girl was saying to him. Sonic plainly nodded and took off._

_I was there…" _

I see, now… and he probably didn't return it…

"_Darn!" Sonic said when he saw her as a hostage with Eggman._

_Suddenly he yelled "NOW!" and stirred up a wind blowing Eggman away (naturally) and the pink girl as well? Not caring?_

_Again, I was there…"_

I had a chance to score a girl and I was as dumb as Sonic? Naw Naw, she would never go for me.

"_GIRL, GIVE ME THE ARK OF THE COSMOS!" I threatened, "What are u talking about" Girl asked, "Don't play dumb!"_

_Yeah I probably scared her._

"UGH!" As soon as he heard her fall again, he was knocked out of his thoughts and back to the situation. (STOP THE TORTURE) He yelled inside.

That's how it went for at least half an hour, He kept staring at her while thinking, not answering Wave's and Storm's calls.

"ARGH!" Her condition worsened every minute.

"UNGH!" His heartbeat was the only thing other than this that he could hear.

"OOF" It was beginning to get bloodcurdling now.

"Uhhhhh…Sonic, more winds" NO MORE! STOP THIS!!

Again while performing her 4th wind out of 10 she fell off. He was merciless, irresponsible and careless but a naive teenager at heart and could take it no more. This time if she fell he would go mad (more than before) He had no control, he had to, he had to…

"Raaah!!" He ran out of the bushes and swished at a speed similar to Sonic's and as she fell helplessly, He jumped caught her from the air and landed. He held her and looked down at her. Amy's vision had become somewhat blurry, she looked up to him in confusion then said "Sonic? Oh Sonic u… care" and with that faint whisper and a sigh of relief she slowly let go of her conscious. She was happy that her hero cared, but she mistook Jet for him, since Sonic is the only one who always caught her_, till now_.

(She is a lot cuter, up close…woooh! I get to hold a girl! If only those idiots could see me now. Hey Sonic, I'm holding your toy!) Jet thought of crazy things like that as he was relieved by doing this.

Meanwhile, "WAVE! I am sooooo hungry now! Please! If no tacos at least some broccoli??" Storm whined about. "Jet is probably the craziest person, I've ever met! Now he can't handle a little girl?" Wave sounded out her opinion in great irritation. "That's it! Lets go get him ourselves" Wave said. "NO! We stay here! I have no energy! Lets sleeps" Storm argued with Wave (like always) "Storm will u forget yur friggin stomach, please!". This continued for quiet a while.

Back at the scene of utter uncanny-ness. Amy's eyes flickered open; she was still in his hands. "Sonic, why are u here? I was just…" Suddenly she opened her eyes for real and to her horror saw that it wasn't Sonic who was holding her. "AAAH!" She yelled. "WHOA!" Jet got startled and loosened his grip on her. Amy quickly got on her feet grabbed her gear and ran 3 meters away from him, then faced him. "OMG! I know why u r here!" Amy exclaimed. "Wait, Girl! I can explain!" Jet answered.

"U want to kidnap me! So that u can bait Sonic to fight u!"

Amy yelled. (It was a good plan though) Jet thought. "Those days are done! Sonic doesn't care! I will fight u myself!" Amy prepared herself; she got on her gear and charged at him. She flew at full speed but because of total weakness she fell (again) and this time right into his arms.

"yur pretty active this late at night, even when yur tired?" Jet asked. "U just…wait! I won't let u take me! I'll win this fight, now let go!" Amy struggled in his hold. "Girl! Will u PLEASE LISTEN!!" He yelled. She stopped and gave herself up. "My objective _was _to kidnap, but now, forget that! Tell me what are u doing and why is all this?" He was honest to her (Oh the thought!). "Why should I tell u? U care even less than Sonic, I am on the good side!" Amy said. "Because I am Sonic's rival, not yours! I am….err…. a Friend" He answered. "okay, no! I am desperate! Girl, I don't know about u and Sonic, but it seemed u were having a hard time, so I wanted to.....(Wave, Help!)".

"I…really love Sonic, I wanted to impress him so bad, but I was weak, so I resolved to stay in Botanical kingdom 2 weeks ago, he would never know I was here and I could train at night when no one was there" Amy explained reluctantly. "Why don't u want him to find u?" Jet asked. "I wanted to let him be, until I could become the best, and then surprise him in the end" Amy answered "Now please let me go". With that he let her go.

"Kinda stupid isn't it?" Amy asked, trying to be a little friendly as she could understand that he cared now. "No, actually I would do the same, if I wanted something that badly…" Jet said. "Like I really wish I could defeat Sonic at something, or anything for that matter, that was why I wanted to kidnap u in the beginning, I realize now that's the kinda thing Eggman would do".

Both of them were just sitting and staring at each other in silence. As the wind blew passing by both of them. (Maybe it won't hurt, to be friends) "Can I know the name u go by?" Jet questioned in a low tone. Amy after having dealt with Sonic for so long, easily sensed his tension and shyness, (Maybe I'll play along) "My name is Amy Rose, but just call me Amy" She answered. "Nice…?" He said.

"Amy…u should leave this place, it ain't cool for girls, go back to the city where u belong and don't take love this seriously" Jet advised her (Smiley is gone MAD). "I can't, I have made this decision, for the best" Amy expressed. "Here's a better idea, for a month I, JET THE HAWK!, will train u such that u will become Sonic's equal, if that won't impress him I don't know what will!" Jet said with confidence. Amy stuttered, "Me? Become an apprentice of Sonic's rival…I don't know…".

"It can be a secret, Wave and Storm won't know either, u want Sonic right?" Jet asked. "Yes! Okay we'll do it, but lets not tell the others, can we meet here when we have to train?" Amy asked. "Sure!" He answered, "Now leave this place and get some medicine; I have to go back to the twerps". "Hee heh" Amy said as she got on her board. With that they both departed.

So this is how they became good friends. Everyday they would train together in Botanical kingdom, but no one knew of this. Slowly their relationship developed into something more deep and complex. After an year's duration of this routine, it developed into something we can call _love._

In a mall, on a beautiful Sunday night:

"Hi Sonic, how's everything? It's been really long hasn't it?" Amy cheerfully asked her childhood crush. "Amy? (What? No glomping? Or kissing? This is odd)" Sonic thought.

"Isn't the mall great! I'm sure u and Tails have a lot of fun here!" Amy casually chatted with him. "Um, yes, (??????????)" Sonic answered. "Ooh! 7:00! Me and my sweetheart have plans, sorry, I gotta cut it short, Byeeee" Amy said as she ran off. "Wait, sweetheart?? (I'm over here…)" Sonic started following after her.

"Alright Wave and Storm, don't u have places to be?" Jet asked. "U've been acting very strange lately, are u okay?" Wave question back at him. "Yeah…don't worry yur pretty little head about it" Jet said as he walked away from them. "Hey baby! Over here!" Jet called out. "BABY???!!" Storm and Wave yelled in unison. "Ew! Jet not so loud!" Amy joked. They both held hands and walked away.

Sonic, Wave and Storm: "………."

That's it then, end of story.

Thanks again for being patient and reading, u don't know how hard it was for a die-hard SonAmy fan like me to write this story. I AM SORRY SONAMY FANS, I STILL LOVE U!!! (still it's not like this is _actually_ gonna happen, right?)


End file.
